


I Will Be Right Here

by DeanSam221B



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSam221B/pseuds/DeanSam221B
Summary: It is a story about love and trust, sacrifices that they made for their eternal love. It is journey of pain and love. Please leave kudos and comment if you like this story
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. A Resolution

This is her favourite time of a day, just breaking of dawn. It is the most tender time. Everything is so soft and silent - she can almost run her fingers through the thick layer of quiet there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It is the best time to write something or paint. She looked at the table in front of her window, yes - the flask is already there. She smiled. Papa never forgets to fill her flask with the beautiful aromatic tea before going to bed. He knows every little habit that Kia has. That is nothing new there - you can rightfully say so. I mean every father knows there daughter the best, who doesn't? But the special thing about Kia's papa is that even being a single parent he never misses a single thing that makes Kia smile!   
Kia is sure that single parent or not, there isn't any other person out there with a father like Kia's.   
She poured her tea, and sat on the couch. Papa doesn't like tea. He is hardcore coffee lover. She enjoys coffee occasionally, but not like his. She likes her coffee with a lot of cream and sugar. Papa says her dad also loved that kind of sugary thing! She never knew her dad. She heard a lot about him to imagine him quite precisely though. But only sometimes she wishes if she could just meet him once...   
Papa shared a lot about dad and through his words Kia can easily see a person with a very charming personality with a hidden kindness. Papa always says that dad was the best person he had ever met (well, Kia is quite sure though that he cannot beat his papa in the meter of goodness!), but everything aside, papa never said a word about why they aren't together though. She used to ask him a lot about dad - about the cause that she cannot see him. Papa always answered her with the same sad smile, "we just grew apart"... As she grew up, she stopped asking, because she now knows that papa still has a coffee mug for her dad, he still keeps his side of the bed perfectly made with his favourite blanket folded there, there is always an extra chair in their dining table. If his father can bear that incomplete soul with him everyday and yet laugh with Kia - so can she. She started to accept and respect that invisible presence of her dad in their house. It really doesn't matter that they are not together, but the fact that her dad is and will be the most important person in her father's life - is the only thing that matters to her. 

"Kia - you up? " her father asked with a knock on the bedroom door.   
"Yeah - Papa - come inside "  
"You're an early bird dear"  
"You know I am"  
"So - did you do anything today? Any script or illustration?"  
"Nope! "  
Papa frowned a little!   
"Are you Ok? If I'm not wrong, you're up almost an hour ago... "  
"No Papa - stop worrying so much! I was just sotting here with my tea and thinking about ypu and dad - you know, in general... The stories about him that you've told me... "  
"Jensen? "  
"ummhmm - do you miss him a lot Papa?"  
"I miss him every moment Kia - but I don't know if I can explain it to you, I also feel him with me always. And somehow I am sure he can also feel me the same way"  
"How can you be so sure about him even after all these years Papa? I mean he can be with anyone else by now, eleven years are a long time!"  
"What can I say Kia! I just know Jensen like I know myself or better. That man loves with everything he has. And I am lucky enough to own that heart. Distance doesn't matter to him just like it doesn't matter to me. He will always be mine wherever he is"  
Kia was speechless. She never knew her other father was also this much in love with her papa! If they love each other like Jared says, then why aren't they together? Why are they spending this incomplete life for eleven fucking years!   
Kia knows her father enough to not ask anymore about her dad. But she also made a conscious decision to find that person - no one can just evaporate from this fucking planet! 


	2. Looking back

Jared was just going through the script one more time when his trailer door was knocked.   
"Please come in", he suppressed a yawn. His early rising habit doesn't go well with the late night shooting schedule.   
Jensen came inside but without his familiar smile.   
"Jen? Everything OK? "  
"Huh? ... Yeah - no - I mean I was reading the script-"  
"and? "  
"I have a problem "  
"Yes Jen - I can see that much! But would you like to explain that a little more? "  
"of course - you're right! I don't want you to be with me in that scene-"  
"Well first of all that's rude dude! Secondly, care to say which scene?? "  
"Why are you being difficult? "  
"You know what Jen? You are pouting! And no, I really am not the one being difficult one here! "  
"I have to talk - sitting by Sam's corpse"  
"I know dude. That scene is so emotional ! Wait a minute, you don't want me there with you? I thought my presence would help you to bring out the emotions! "  
"You don't understand Jay - I can't perform looking at your DEAD face"  
"Not mine Jen, Sam's" - Jared took Jensen's shaking hand, squeezed a little.   
Jensen looked into his eyes - as if he was looking for reassurance. And that tall goofy boy with that dimpled smile got that like he always does without saying a single word!   
Jared pulled him into a tight hug. Jensen let himself feel the warmth of Jared's body. He tried to pull him even more closer as if that was physically possible! He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Jared's hand rubbing small circles on his back.   
Jensen was not always like this - void of logical reasoning - he still isn't. But the thought of Jared's cold, blue and still body makes him nauseous. What if Jared doesn't wake up? How could he breathe in a world where Jared isn't? His eyes started to sting right when to his utter shock Jared pushed him a little, but the shock wasn't long enough to panic. Jared held his face tightly in between his large palms and he looked directly into his eyes, and then with a voice deeper than his usual, he said very softly yet firmly, emphasizing every words,   
"Not going to leave you Jen! Cannot leave you... Already past that point - my heart is beating in your chest Jen - and for now, just remember this while acting "  
And then their lips met for the first time - Jensen forgot all his fears , he found his missing piece of soul - he finally felt complete.   
"Let's get the scene done and then we're going home - as quickly as possible " Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, carding his fingers through his hair. 


	3. Meeting

Kia was sitting on the overly comfortable couch in the reception of Mr. Denver's office. Today is the first day she is going to meet him - he gave her this appointment to discuss her new work on his latest campaign. She is very new in this advertising field. But she wanted to do something creative. She had no interest in acting like Jared. Also she had seen the emotional wreck he had become - so she thought better and completely avoided anything that is remotely related to acting. But advertising is something different, she liked it. Before she jumped into any conclusions she asked her father about it and he said only one thing,   
"If you really like something, go for it, but do it with your all and be honest - that's all I care about Kia."  
So Kia is here finally. It could be her dream job. She fis excited.   
"Ma'am, are you sure Mr. Denver asked you to meet him today? "  
The receptionist asked with an almost roboric voice and a plastic smile.   
"Yes, yes ma'am, I also have the print out of his email - if you need it "- Kia started fumbling into her folio clumsily and cursed under her breath!   
"Not needed ma'am - I just wanted to be sure - that's all. He usually doesn't like to have meetings this day... But if he called you then you're welcome, I'm letting him know that you're here. "  
Kia just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
"Ma'am, you can go to his cabin now, he is expecting you. Second door on your left" - the receptionist pointed again as robotocally as possible with the same plastic smile as before.   
Kia can almost feel her own heart beating too loudly inside her chest - "just a meeting with my potential boss - calm down" - she tried to control her stupid heart before knocking the glass door in front of her.   
"Come in" , she had never heard a voice this deep and charming like this.   
She entered with the folio cluched tightly in front of her chest.   
When the person turned, she sweared she had never seen any man this beautiful before. He had dark blonde hair and beard with silver and grey sprinkled all over, there are crinkles beside his eyes, but his eyes - no, nothing is more pensive, more melancholy... There is not a single sign of happiness in his whole face and it is so prominent that Kia felt difficult to even look at him properly.   
"I am sorry sir if it is a wrong time - I mean the receptionist told me that you usually don't meet anyone today - I can come another day if you want sir -"  
She tried to be as polite as possible. She really does not want to make him more aweful than he already is.   
"No no, not a problem - I see, Jess has already told you something about today - I usually don't do meetings today - that is true. Today is a very special day to me - on this day a long time ago I found the love of my life -"  
Suddenly he looked so distant - his eyes were kind of dreamy - lost in somewhere else.  
Kia felt very awkward, as if she intruded into someone's very private moment. She remained silent.   
"I usually spend this day remembering our days - thanking God for giving me the opportunity to know them -"  
"Oh - I am so sorry to hear that. You must really loved her to remember her like this "  
"What? No - no, you're getting it wrong - God forbid - he is alive! Nothing happened to him. Why would you think such a horrible thing! "  
"Oh my God - I am so so sorry for Mr. Denver, please accept my apology - really I should have known better - actually when you said that you spend the day 'Remembering' her I just came to the wrong conclusion - I am really sorry"  
"Him - not Her. He wouldn't like that - he always liked to be completely honest... "  
"He is a nice man"  
"Yes - yes he is", Kia was finally relieved to hear a soft tone in Mr. Denver's voice.   
"I am sorry too, I am not unprofessional like this, I think my emotions are a little bit out of control today - please deal with it - and yes of course - you should sit down now and we can start talking about this project"  
"Yes sir, of course "...


	4. Walikg Down The Memory Lane

"You're up early man! Today's our day off", Jensen grunted hiding his face under the pillow even more.   
"It was early 3 hours ago Jen - come on man - don't wanna spend the weekend in here", Jared tried to sound as little as possible, he would try his patent puppy dog eyes if only his lazy ass boyfriend opened his eyes enough to look at his face!   
"Go away - you didn't let me sleep last night", Jensen's muffled voice was sounding almost complaining.   
"and if I recall correctly, you didn't complain then! " now Jared is smiling as he sat beside Jensen and started caressing his back softly.   
Jensen moaned and positioned himself more comfortably snuggling into Jared. His both arms are now wrapped around Jared's waist. Jared looked at Jensen and he felt such a rush of emotion suddenly that he had to close his eyes. Possibly it was the utter vulnerability in the usually guarded man's form, or the immense protectiveness he was feeling for this man - it was like he wanted to hold Kensen forever and keep him safe from every bad things in the universe... There was also an undeniable warmth flowing through his bone just thinking of this beautiful person as his and his only. He didn't notice when his eyes became wet or how long he was in that state of reverence. He didn't even see Jensen waking up. He came to his senses when Jensen brushed off a stray tear from his eyes with padof thumb. He was looking directly into his eyes. And this time Jared didn't try to hide behind his usual jokes - he bared his heart in front of him. It was just a few seconds before Jensen's eyes started to glisten with the reflection of his own emotions.   
This time when Jensen pulled him into a kiss, it was much different than their passionate ones they shared last night. This time it was slow but intense. It was like a promise, it was like breathing, it was necessary yet unhurried. Jared let himself lose in everything Jensen. And when their bodies found their ways into each other, it was not an act of attraction or not even making love - it was like the union of their souls.   
It was after they came down from the peak, and when Jared put his head on Jensen's chest, he realised that he could never live without this person ever again. Not in this life.   
He raised his head a little to look in Jensen's eyes -  
"Jen? "  
"Yeah baby? " his hand was unknowingly carding through his hair...   
"What will happen to us if we don't get renewed for the next season? "  
"We won't have a great ending for the series - I mean Dean hanging from hooks in hell - and a devastated Sam all alone out there - how fucked up ending is that! "  
"Jensen! Focus here! I said what will happen to US? "  
"Oh - that! Do you want to go to LA? Then we can move in my apartment there, and try for other roles if you like"  
"and what if I don't want to do that? What if I just want to go back to Texas? "  
"then we will. What's your point? " Jensen sounded genuinely confused.   
Jared held him tighter and nuzzled into the crook of his neck,   
"Nothing, just got scared of losing you due to the end of Supernatural! "  
"like that's gonna happen ever! Wait! You really thought that! Dude, I will be still beside you when you will be too old to walk straight - I want to spend the rest of my life with you - I thought you were aware of that! "  
"Do you realize it sounded like marriage vows? "  
"If that means we should get married then we should. No big deal. You tell me when and where"  
Now that made Jared completely speechless!   
He couldn't recognize his own voice when he spoke next,   
"Did you just propose to me? "  
"Now don't sound so shocked. Can you imagine your life without us being together? No - right? Then why not make it official? There is no uncertainty in me and I was quite sure that you're certain too until now! "  
"No - Yes! I mean of course I am certain about my feelings for a long time now Jen! I just didn't think like this before - I mean now that you're saying this it sounds kinda obvious - and even our families are happy with us being together - Shit - Jen, now I am freaking out - or am I getting too excited! "  
Jensen smiled the sweetest,   
"Calm down you big boy! I am not going anywhere, so no rush - that is what I was telling you - you stupid boy! I am beside you - forever - ring or no ring - so no rush , just be with me"  
Jared kissed him loudly this time,   
"I want you to have my ring though... But we need come out before the media and all first"  
"If you feel comfortable then we can come out at any convention after the end of this season, our cast and crew - Bob, Eric - they all know about us - so I don't think there will be any problem contract wise... "  
"Wow... Just wow! "  
"It is indeed a great weekend "  
"Oh yeah!"


	5. Pain That Binds Us

It was oddly peaceful this evening. Kia was sitting in the hall waiting for her father. He works too much to be good for his health. She needed to talk to him about this, she thought. She pulled the throw blanket over her thighs and concentrated on her favourite book. It was an old almost battered copy of Wuthering Heights, she found this copy among all the old stuff those are piled in boxes and kept quite safely in the basement of their house. One day while both of them were cleaning those stuffs, she picked that book. Her father looked like he was shocked at first then he smiled. Those kind of rare smiles when his dimples showed. She didn't ask him, but she assumed this was her dad's favourite too. Today she wanted to relax and feel the quiet. She wanted to relish the moment! So here she is - spending her evening with Heathcliff and Catherine!   
She didn't notice when Jared entered until she felt his hand in her hair,   
" So how was your day my dear? I can see that you're in a good mood -"  
" I liked the job Papa. It was just my type - the people are friendly there. The office is good - quite posh - more than my liking though, I mean at first you'd think that this kind of place must be filled with cold and heartless people, but it was nothing like that - I met my team - they gave me a warm welcome, the environment was very warm and homely! "  
"Wow! That's great honey! I couldn't expect better! And what about your boss? The "angry deadline" kinda guy? Old and bald??? "  
Kia punched Jared lightly in the middle-  
"Oh please! What was that, huh? Old and bald??? Is that even....? No - not at all like that-"  
Jared rolled his eyes meaningfully.   
"Noooo - stop Papa! Not like that - what I meant was that - yeah he is old - I mean not "old" old, but yes, may be a little older than you, but he is a good looking guy, I think in his days he must have had a killer look! "  
"I see! So this boss guy is older than me - I think I need not to worry then! " Jared smirked.   
Again a punch this time on his bicep!   
"Ouch Kia - not good for your dear old father"  
"I will show you old! Will you listen to me or not? "  
"Yes Her Majesty - please continue -"  
"Mr. Denver is a strange man you know? He reminds me of you so much... "  
"Me? "  
"I have never seen eyes so painful other than yours.... As if there was no place for anything else. He remembers his love who was of course not with him but not dead... Yet he is suffering like hell - I mean I will never understand how can you love a person who doesn't even bother to be with you, this much? "  
Jared flinched visibly.   
"You know nothing Kia - don't you say something like that about your father, I'm begging you. All I can say to you is that, sometimes everything is not simply black or white! I know that you believe I love Jensen more than he deserves, but the truth is he loves us more. Oneday I hope you will know. I can't tell you everything, but you have to trust me, you see my pain here - you cannot even imagine his... So don't ever say anything like that"  
Jared stood up abruptly, and went towards his room.   
Kia felt guilty. She knew her father does not like to hear anything bad about her dad. Yet she spoke like that. She didn't really understand Jared's words, she cannot NOT blame her dad - I mean what kind of love makes your husband suffer for eleven years! There must be some limit somewhere!   
But somehow she remembers the sorrow she saw in Mr. Denver's eyes. There must be some kind of love that makes there sufferings worthy....   
She put her book aside and walked slowly towards Jared's room.   
She knocked at the door,   
"Papa, I am sorry, I swear I will never say anything like that, please come to dinner. I am setting the table, come down please"...  
She walked away as slowly as she came.   
Inside the room, Jared was sitting by the wall, tears freely falling down his cheeks, his arms were tightly holding his knees to his chest,   
"Please... Please...I cannot take anymore... "

  
*-*-*-*-*

  
Somewhere around the sametime, a man with dark blonde hair was sitting all alone with a whiskey in his hand, closed his eyes and two stray tears fell down his cheeks,   
"I wish I could make it stop... ", he whispered. 


	6. A Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my kind request - as you can see I am not writing for a long time, those who are reading this story, please give some feedback. I would love to hear your thoughts, and comments are always a good motivator :)

It was a lazy saturday morning. After a very 'hectic' early morning in bed, it was only the hot bath that tempted them finally to leave that sticky mess!  
Jared was smiling stupidly. They had a long tiresome week, and somehow Sam and Dean's worsening understanding made it difficult to have a similar schedule. So practically last week they didn't get even time to have lunch/dinner together -- thanks to their new characters - Ruby and Castiel! Sam is now always with that Ruby and that angel guy is always hovering over Dean's shoulder - can't they see, Sam and Dean are practically a force together? Anyways, he is diverting from the main point though - and that is he missed his best friend, his boyfriend and now fiance a lot last week. So this Saturday - he wanted to make it special, very special...  
So when Jensen came down he was greeted with a full breakfast with eggs, bacon and toast with a pot of his favorite coffee.   
"Jared - baby - if you treat me like this every weekend after a crappy week - I will definitely ask Kim to make Sam and Dean fight like hell - let them be shit to each other... " Jensen cooed warmly as his arms snaked around Jared's waist and chin rested on his shoulder, "Let Sam have Ruby and Dean be with that fucking angel guy"...  
"Huh"- that was all Jensen got as a response!   
"Jared - what does it mean? "  
"What? I didn't say anything! "  
"No - you said huh - and I know that tone of yours - that definitely meant something "  
"It's nothing "  
"Jared, if something is bothering you, you knowthat you can tell me, right? "  
"Actually even I am not sure why I am feeling like this... It's just a feeling and I just cannot deny it -"  
Jared's uncertainty attracted Jensen's attention even more.  
"Please tell me Jay - what is it? "  
"Do I seem to you as a jealous type of guy? "  
"No - not at all! In fact sometimes it bothers me like if I come to you and tell I like someone you would probably let me go! "  
"of course I would, I would always let you do everything that makes you happy even if that kills me,I won't stop you - I am not that kind of person "  
"I know! Good thing that I have no intention to look at any other person other than you"  
That brought out a smile on his face.   
"But that is not what I asked Jay. I can assure you you're not a jealous type. What makes you think of it? "  
"It is that odd feeling I have when ever I see Misha- I think he has some feelings for you, you know? "  
"Jay - we are engaged and soon to be married - and everyone on set knows that. Nobody is hitting on me I can assure you that"  
"I know - he is not hitting on you, I cannot explain you, but there is something in his way of looking at you - I don't know, that bothers me"  
"Jay - look at me. You're and will be the most important person in my life - this ", he gestured bethween them, " is far too beautiful and precious to ruin by those kind of looks. Don't you worry about it. I will make it clear to him if necessary."  
"NO - Jen - don't say anything to him! Jesus! He didn't even do anything "  
"that is why I said, if necessary. - Now eat you breakfast and let me eat"

* * *

It was not until the next week Jensen noticed anything unusual about Misha. Jared has a keen observation power and he really really observes people. So when Jared says something about someone, you shouldn't take that casually - at least Jensen doesn't. So he was noticing those small things now.   
It is true that whenever Misha comes and talk to them he always makes sure not to look at Jared. He is always loking at them whenever he and Jared are sitting together and chatting. And that bothered him a lot. But as Jared said he didn't do anything... So he kept quiet.   
Until Thursday. Jared had a cold and he was having a headache since morning. Jensen tried to talk him into taking a day off but he is Jared - that stubborn ass! All he managed to do was to send him back early and to make sure that he takes his pills. He wanted to go home early too, but there were some scenes with Misha, and Jensen was pretty sure that he was fucking up deliberately. So finally when he was done he rushed to his trailer and he was annoyed to say the least when Misha came after him.   
"Hey Jensen, I just came here to invite you for a couple of drinks "  
"Sorry, what?! "  
"I was just asking - you know, we don't really know each other - I thought may be we can bond over a drink"  
"Really? Can't you see that I am engaged to someone? "  
"I just asked as a friend you know "  
"Do you think I am that dumb? "  
"also Jensen - you are a beautiful and talented person - you can do much better than Jared"  
"You want to know me pal? Then you should know the most important thing about me - you say a single word against Jared in front of me again you will be a dead person! " - He yelled. He could feel heat rushing towards his face. He stormed out of the set.   
That night after a long fuck, he held Jared tightly and kissed his temple.   
"You're everything I have ever dreamed of. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen - inside out", he murmured looking at Jared's sleeping face. 


	7. Hot Chocolate

Kia was really enjoying her new work. So much so thay she couldn't even realise when the weather had suddenly changed. When she looked outside the window it was almost as dark as night. The wind was sharp and cold. No way she could go uphill in this foul weather. She was just about to call Jared when her phone rang.   
"Kia, where are you? Are you on your way? "  
\- "No papa - I couldn't realise situation is this bad - I was just about to call you - can you come and pick me up? "  
"Kia - dear - that is why I am calling you honey - there is a landslide here - I cannot go down there - it is even worse up here and according to the weather report, it will be much worse in next few hours - if there is anyone with you, please stay with them- don't try to come -"  
"But papa - how can I - I mean I cannot spend the night here-"  
"Kia - listen to me, it is dangerous here, so talk to someone you trust, trust your instinct, and stay safe and keep calling me - bye dear"  
Before she could even respond, Jared had already cut the phone. It was alrady late, so she didn't have much options other than going to the person she trusts the most.   
"Please come in", Mr. Denver's voice was clear and heavy.   
Kia slightly opened the door when the older man looked at her questioningly.   
"Sir - I have a problem -"  
"Kia- right? Please do come in first - then we can talk about the problem of yours"  
Of course, she knew she had to go in first, but as always she was rushing. So Mr. Denver's words made her blush a little. She entered the cabin quickly.   
"Sir, I live up there - and there is a landslide today - the road is blocked and the weather is also very foul - so I can't go home tonight - can I stay here in the office please? Just for tonight -"  
"What?! Oh you can of course, but how can you stay whole night here? That's unsafe as well as very uncomfortable to say the least -"  
"But sir, I cannot go home now, Papa called and he asked me to stay here -"  
"Papa? "  
"Sorry - I know - sometimes it seems odd - I have a job and I am seventeen and all. But I am all he has and he is all I have - we are better together "  
For the first time since she met Mr. Denver, she saw him smile - a real smile. And seeing his smile, Kia suddenly felt a tug in her heart - all of a sudden it became hard to breathe.   
"I have a daughter you know, she is nearly your age. She doesn't live with me though...   
You can come with me if you wish - I live just a block away - if you feel comfortable that is -"  
Kia felt relieved and she didn't know exactly why. But the thought of spending sometime with Mr. Denver was making her happy.   
"That will be very helpful Sir"  
She smiled.   
Then she took her leave from his cabin and sent a quick text to her father. It will be a memorable night - she had a feeling like that.   
  
By the time they reached his house it was raining heavily. Their trip was nothing out of ordinary, it seemed like they had similar taste in music - so it was rather comfortable.   
"I don't think I have anything comfortable to give you to change into, so I think for tonight you have to manage with the ones you're wearing " - he said quite apologetically even though none of these was his fault.   
"You don't have to worry about that - these pair of jeans are very comfy - "  
"Would you like to have something? Hot chocolate or coffee? Tea may be? "  
"I love Hot Chocolate" -she didn't intend to sound so cheerful but she just couldn't help herself.   
"So hot chocolate it is" he said with a smile.   
But there was something deeply sad in that smile.   
Oh, he had a daughter - so that must be it - she must loved hot chocolate - Kia thought. "Oh God - I hope tonight won't hurt him even more" she thought.   
She was lost in her mind when a very familiar aroma startled her. Yes it was very familiar - but at the same time it was like a long lost comfort...   
She took the mug without uttering a single word, then inhaled deeply...   
"Dad? " she whispered almost inaudibly!   
But he turned around so fast that Kia thought he might fall.   
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? "  
"I am really really sorry - actually I don't know what happened to me - this hot chocolate - I don't know - this specific aroma - it reminded me of something that I forgot - it's a long story - please don't mind "  
He sat down weakly, and his face looked as white as a blotting paper...   
"What did you just remember Kia? " he almost whispered.   
Kia could hear her own heartbeat. She was too afraid to even hope for anything...   
"I had an accident when I was 6, and after that I lost my memory of the past and my doctor said as I was too young it wasn't very difficult for me to repress the whole memory and move on - so I have no idea what I remembered was even right or not! "

"You had an accident when you were 6? Kia, please please tell me what did you just remember? "  
"I suddenly remembered being seated on a couch and my dad handing me a little mug of hot chocolate - the mug was red in colour and -"  
"- it had a Minnie Mouse on it"  
He finally looked up - and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.   
"You? " that's all Kia could manage to say.   
And he just nodded and closed his eyes. 

***  
For the first time in eleven years - JENSEN sobbed!


End file.
